Initial and Final Destiny
by Savannah Rivers
Summary: What if Annabeth convinced Luke to leave Kronos's cause before he died?What is Thalia saw Luke, ten years later, with him on one knee and a diamond ring?Will she accept?Or will stay start with a initial start and end with a final happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Thalia Grace came home from work. She had just been named CEO of a green company that supports New Yorks parks and all over the east Camp Half-Blood. She dropped her coat off at the coathanger near the door, and put down her keys and cell phone and pressed the answering machine.

"February 13, 2010 6:15pm

Thalia, Its have to important. Call me when you can."

"February 14, 2010 5:30pm..

Look know who it is."

Thalia recognized the voice and time. The time was right now. That voice....She would never forget that . She grabbed her shield with Medusa's face, remembering she had to talk to Artemis soon, at their next meeting tomorrow night. She also grabbed her celestial bronze sword she kept near the door. She moved the window curtin out of the way and saw a sight she'd never .On her front porch. Blonde hair looking disheveled, eyes bouncing around as if nervous about something. He was very tall broad shoulders were...well, broad. He stood leaning up against the post, looking out into the front yard. Also noticing the Cadillac Escalade she shared with the Huntresses. She unlocked the door, startling Luke, who turned around and saw her through bright grey eyes.

"Luke. What do you want?" Thalia spat last time she'd seen Luke, she pinned under a huge statue, while he was the throne room, tearing stuff up. She never forgave him for doing that. It was almsot scary seeing him again.

"I want to talk to you Thalia. You look more beautiful since the last time I seen you." Luke stepped forward with a hand half-lifted up. Thalia stepped a swift back 's eyes dimmed as he realized what he was doing and how she was reacting to it.

"Talk then. But take another step towards me and you'll regret it. Trust me on that." Luke sat down on the steps of the porch and sighed. Thalia never relaxed.

"Why are you here? I thought you were dead."

" the Gods and Goddesses can make anything happen. Alright I'll start from square one," He sighed again and cleared his throat."When I was in the throne room, of course you know I was destroying everything-"

"I know this part."

"Annabeth convinced me to switch over to the better side. She helped guide Kronos out of me and stored him in a tight jarred Pandora jar. And through him into Tartarus. The Gods and Goddesses seen what I had done and sentenced me to live the next ten years of my life with Hades. And every single damn day I was in there, I remembered what I did and your beautiful face. The Olympians told everybody, except Percy, Annabeth and Grover of course, that I was dead. In truth I was in Hades, paying my debt to the Olympians.." Luke chuckled and laughed harder.

"Once I got out...I traveled all the way to New York. To see my love again."

"I'm not your love. And you know that by now."

"You know you love me, Thalia Grace. Hades also made me suffer by making me watch ten minutes of your life. Making sure that I knew you didn't love me or that you ever needed truth, you do need me Thalia. You do. I saw how you have tears in your eyes, everytime you think about me or the rest of the camp. You love me Thalia. I know you do."

Thalia was dumbfounded. She didn't want to believe him. She really didn't want to believe him. But it was so hard not too. Every day she thought of him. Everyday, he haunted her loved him. She truly did. She thought of the times they've had together. All the times with Annabeth missed those times where it was just 7 year old Annabeth, 12 year old Thalia and 14 year old were the times. She missed him. Even after all the horrible things he had done in his life, she still found herslef loving him more and more by the second. But she was also a would have to tell Artemis she was finally with the one she she couldn't leave the Huntresses. Not now. They had helped her get through the rough there to catch her when she fell. Not was never there to catch her when she was he left her and Annabeth, and everybody else who depended on him, and just...left them in them to cleanup themselves with no that was almsot liked not like Thalia did.

"I...I...Can't. And you know that Luke." Tears were pouring from her eyes, leaving a trail of black eye liner and mascara on her pale white face. He electric blue eyes felt as if she actually were hit by .He medium, black hair gathered limply around her shoulders.

"Thalia Grace. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Your eyes tell a story that only I can understand. Your touch is electrified, even when your not face looks as if it were crafted like a porcelain doll. and can hold anything off."

Luke was now on one knee and holding a tiny black box, which was holding a diamond, surrounded by lightning bolts on each side of the diamond.

"Thalia Grace, Will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

I.F.D chapter 2

10 years ago

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended OIympus so well—even if there are a few dents in my throne?"

Thalia was the first to go up.

Artemis smiled. "You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I'm sure." Artemis then glared at Hades.

"Probably." Hades said.

She glared more.

"Okay," Hades grumbled."I'll streamline their application process."

"Thank you, my lady." Thalia smiled. She limped all the way to Artemis's side. And the rest she tuned out until the party at the end. She danced around with Grover and hung around the other Huntresses and got to talk to her father.

"I'm very proud of you, Thalia." Zeus spoke.

"I'm glad you are my father. How come…" Thalia spoke softly.

"Yes. What is casting doubt in your mind?"

"I want to see Luke's body one last time, dad," Thalia sighed." I loved him daddy. I want to see him one last time." Zeus looked down at his daughter with no emotion in his face. But he did feel like crap. She wanted to see him? The man who housed the greatest enemy known ever?

"Alright. Though somebody will accompany you. Phoebe!" Zeus yelled. Everybody got quiet, and Phoebe traveled across the walkway over to Thalia and her father.

"Please accompany Thalia to Luke's body." Zeus's tone had scared Phoebe and Thalia at the same time.

"This way, Thal." Phoebe whispered before Zeus could repulse back. They made their way across the dance floor, walking past Annabeth and Percy dancing, and Athena and Poseidon plus Grover with Juniper. Who had a plant in one hand and Grover's hand in the other. Thalia smiled to herself and kept on walking. Phoebe guided her to a room that led towards Hades Winter cabin when he stayed here on Olympus. But it made a right turn before they could look inside the windows of the cabin. The alleyway was lit up and it showed the destruction it had been through a few hours ago. Phoebe heard a slight sniffle come from behind her and dismissed it as Thalia was starting to cry. Phoebe opened a door on the side of the building they were in between, and went in. The room smelled of hospital or a morgue and it was dark with a slight sliver of silver light shining on one particular body. Luke. His body was shining through the sliver of light and was distant from the other bodies that were in there at the time given.

"I will be in the corner. If you need me holler." Phoebe wished Thalia good luck. Thalia smiled and walked over to his body and stared at his face. His face was as pale as a ghost and he felt as cold as a glacier. His face was calm looking and had a distinct feature. His facial expressions had reflected on his character. Which was supposedly laid back. He was laid back before Kronos did this to him. Everything was Kronos's fault. Luke was dead because of Kronos. But now Kronos is back in Tartarus and could probably escape too. Again.

Luke's singed blonde hair was parted over his face and his eyes were closed. Thalia brushed the hair from his eyes, showing his full face now. She gasped as she remembered the dragon scar he had sustained on a quest. From his right ear to the crack of his mouth. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. She knew if he was even alive, she could never be with him because of what ha had done within the few years he was alive and that, he had tried to kill Percy her cousin plus she is a Lieutenant for Lady Artemis, the Goddess of maidens and Huntresses. She remembered the flower Zeus had given her when the party started a hour ago.

A Rose. A rose that Demeter and Persephone had made for Thalia and they made a Azalea for Annabeth. Plus a Orchid for Juniper. They could have given her a Juniper for Juniper but they didn't . Thalia stared at Luke for one more minute before joining the party again. Percy was now talking to Athena, Annabeth's mother. Thalia hung out more towards the DJ and sat down next to a speaker. She sat there because she wanted the vibration to take out her feelings. The remorse and guilt and the missing of the departed love. The Huntresses never came near her or anyone else for that matter. Her facial told them to back off when they even came around.

She left the party with Artemis and the Huntresses and went to the hotel they were staying at. They didn't want to impose on Zeus by staying on Olympus, so naturally, their hotel rooms are already paid for when they check in. Thalia stayed in a room with Phoebe and Artemis, beings that they are the two heads close to Artemis. They would never match up to her though. Never match up to Zoe Nightshade. Or a hero like Luke. Thalia brushed her hair and removed her make-up and brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She immediately fell asleep and dreamt of Luke and Phoebe. All three of them were in it. They were sitting on a beach. The Camp Half-Blood beach to be exact and they were smiling and having a good time.

If only it would be that way forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Initial and Final Destiny

9 ½ years later

June 1st was approaching fast. May 24, Thalia's body ached with stress and the lack of sleep. She heaved a sigh as she kicked the covers off her tired body. Phoebe groaned before returning to silence. Thalia tip-toed to the bathroom and started getting ready for her day, while the others slept peacefully. She took a shower and then brushed her hair; it smelled of tropical beach. She looked into the mirror and stared into it for a moment. She looked at her electric blue eyes and found nothing but emptiness. She wanted to hear someone say the answer to all of her problems. Her emptiness had to come from somewhere, right?

Thalia again heaved an empty sign as the warm water met her cool body. Empty. Or maybe hollow. Thalia wasn't sure. All she knew was the empty feeling which continued to dig deeper into her very soul. The emptiness had buried its roots in her body, telling her it would never leave. He would never come back to her. He would never smile at her again. He would never brush her bangs from her face, leaving a tingling trail in its wake. He would never walk with her on the beach or even talk to her ever again. She would never see his battle-scarred smile again. They would never sword fight. She would never smell him again.

She knew it was a bit disgusting, but when Luke sweated it smelled like flowers. His scent would put her into a frenzy that would be hard to drive out of. It made her dizzy and nauseas (In a good way). His blonde hair would never be touched again, it being soft and sandy colored. His piercing blue eyes would never ask her how she was feeling and it would never dig into her soul again. He would never wrap her in his arms when something traumatic was going on. She would never hear his musky, sweet voice whispering in her ear, making her close her eyes and feel extreme pleasure. His sweet touch would never touch her skin again. She would never…

"You okay?" Thalia woke up out of her day-dream and stood up straighter.

"Yes, never ask your superiors that though." Picking up her toothbrush, she applied toothpaste and began the slow process of brushing her teeth. Phoebe looked offended but backed off. Once she finished in the bathroom, Thalia moved slower then before while getting dressed. Artemis propped herself up against the door frame and watched Thalia, whose face was contorted with pain. But Thalia paid no attention. She had a mission to complete. She was leaving for Washington D.C... And she wouldn't be back until she captured Chimera.

"Thalia, why are you dragging along?" Thalia looked at her then started to put on her boots.

"I'm just really tired. Not too tired to stop caring for my duties, though." Thalia said dominantly. She would not show Artemis any sign of weakness. For her to be a Lieutenant, she could never show any signs of weakness. She had to keep the Huntresses and newly recruited Huntresses spirits up; otherwise she would have a crappy army of Huntresses. Artemis snapped her fingers and the spirits dressed her automatically and walked towards Thalia, who was gathering and packing her clothes.

"Do you want a break?"

"No, My Lady. You didn't give me this position so I could take a break; you gave it to me because you thought I have responsibility and control. I have both, I'm just tired." Thalia probably knew this lie wouldn't hold threw and Artemis hugged her. Thalia almost recoiled in disbelief but stood still as she did.

"When I was a little girl, I pledged to daddy that I would not be married off to some worthless man or God. He granted me that wish, but also left me open to all kinds of temptations. I was tempted several times by very good looking men and monsters. I remember one in particular. I was a woman in this scene and he saw me one time, he ran to me and grabbed my hand and asked me to marry him. I recoiled and told him no. But he would not leave me alone. Until I told daddy, he took care of it for me. He saved me, for me. His name was Sir Robert King of England. A brave and courageous man in battle and a wise decision maker anywhere on his feet or butt. He was a nice gentleman but I told him no. Then I had to go." Artemis took out a picture from a now existing satchel and showed Thalia. The picture was dated in 1945 in London, England. It was in front of Buckingham Palace and a young man in uniform was standing next to a drop dead gorgeous model.

"There is Robert and there is me." Thalia wasn't surprised. Artemis was a beautiful creature young and old. Probably in her eighties, she looked like an angel.

"Don't dwell on the past Thalia. It's not good for the present. If you are stuck in the past, you can't mover forward. Understand Luke was brave and I'm pretty sure he loved you as much as you loved him,-"

"Love him, My Lady." That was a tricky move, but Artemis let it slide.

"Love him, Thalia. Never stop. But get your act together!" Artemis smiled. She was going out on a limb about love to a Huntress who should have not been thinking about boys. She was not promised to Luke however; no doubt she would have gotten married and had children, but now it is never going to be possible. Artemis left the room with Phoebe to stir up the other girls. Thalia sat on her bed and started crying.

(Author's note: Hi guys! I know your probably want to hang me for updating sooooo late, but when you have finals…its not as easy. Now this is based on a true story. I want to give you guys real human experiences (Not the God part I'm afraid) because that is what makes a story really exciting. Knowing you're not the only one in the world feeling the same or going through the same transactions. Please leave a review! They mean as much to me as hugs! I cherish hugs deeply! Thank you and have a great day! )


	4. Chapter 4

8 years ago

"Phoebe where is Carrie at? She knows she's supposed to stand post here."

"Do not worry. I told her before she came to her post to go and fetch some water so she can have it for both her and you to drink." Phoebe said innocently. Thalia gazed into the woods for a second then returned to Phoebe's face.

"Next time make sure she's got water before she has to come to post. Way ahead of time." Thalia scolded Phoebe. Phoebe nodded and said: "I wonder why she's not back by now. I sent her down there 45 minutes ago. We were still watching Katie, you know the little girl we picked up—"

"And I remember the gut feeling when her parents handed her to us. I remember every word they said. They gave her to us to rise. Now, we literally use the expression "It takes a whole village to raise a child." So Carrie should be back now…."Thalia pondered this idea.

"Come with me down to the river. Let's see what's taking her so long." Thalia, one step ahead of Phoebe, tip toed through the woods, and then they saw the river. Thalia sensed something else was in their presents too.

"Quite Phoebe. Gently tip toe down ward." Phoebe nodded and stepped forward. Bad idea. Phoebe screamed and slipped down the side of the bank. Screaming all the way down.

"Dammit Phoebe!" She heard a huge roar like a lions and then a scream.

"Crap." Thalia slid down the mountain gracefully to the bank. The running stream blocked almost all sounds and that's why nobody above heard them here below. Carrie, the new girl, was lying on her side, hanging onto dear life on a limb because she was in the water holding onto the branch to save her.

"Thalia!" That was Phoebe. Thalia looked over her should and saw Phoebe with her sword drawn fighting tooth and nail against the Chimera. She looked like she was doing okay. Thalia was torn between helping one and then another. I have to help Carrie now, Thalia thought.

Thalia ran over to where Carrie was hanging on. Thalia dropped her bow and arrow and dropped to her knees.

"Pull Carrie Pull!" Thalia screamed. CRACK! The branch was now down the river. Carrie was only hanging on by Thalia's arm.

"Pull Carrie Pull!" Thalia chanted.

"I can't!" Carrie cried. Tears or maybe water droplets were on Carrie's face.

"And why the hell not?" Thalia screamed. Tears of pain and tiredness were dripping from Thalia's eyes.

"Because… I just can't!"

"You better tell me. That's your best friend there fighting to make sure I can save your ass! Now pull dammit pull! I cannot pull you on my own!"

"I can't pull!"

"I'll ask again why not?"

"Because I bring shame to the Huntresses." _What?_

"Why would you bring shame among us?"

"Because I was down here to meet my boyfriend!" Thalia froze.

"We can deal with that later. All that matters is that you are safe. Now pull!" But Carrie didn't.

"Please Carrie. Do it for your boyfriend. Better yet, do it for you sister huntresses!" I felt a little tug. Yes, I thought to myself.

"Pull…Pull…Pull…" Thalia had sweat dripping from her forehead. Carrie's weight, and her being sopping wet didn't help her being pulled up to cold air. Finally, they got her up. Thalia pulled her across the cold snowy ground panting.

"Oh my God! Phoebe! Phoebe!" Thalia sat up fast and saw the Chimera had something in its jaws.

"Oh God! Phoebe! Don't worry I'm coming for you! Don't worry! Hang in there Phoebe!" Thalia screamed. Thalia jumped up and started running towards the Chimera. By now Thalia had tears dripping off her face that it clouded her vision. She was running blindly. She didn't care.

"I have to get Phoebe!" Thalia slung her bow around, arrow in hand and hands so shaky she tried to adjust the drop back. Because of this, the Chimera whipped back around and started running for a way out which happened to be towards Thalia. Thalia could hear Phoebe screaming her lungs off.

"Dammit. Come on! Finally!" Too late. The Chimera ran passed her and kind of jumped to the side, and clawed all of Thalia's side. Face down to foot. She dropped to her knees in pain. Then she remembered Carrie lying on her side at the bank. Thalia rolled around to see Carrie's body, as lifeless as a statue.

"No! Ah! Dear Gods! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Thalia cried. She tried to crawl to Carrie but it wasn't happening. Thalia's vision started blacking in and out.

"No…Carrie…Phoebe…I'm coming…I… Promise…Carr…Phoe…" And with that Thalia passed out.

"Oh my God." The Huntresses now showed up.

A/N: I got this song on my iPod now, called Together Again by Evanescence and it kind of help me put this sad part in there. Please leave a review! Your opinion matters! Have a great day! -Savvy


	5. Chapter 5

8 years ago

"Thalia, are you awake? Thalia?" Somebody shook Thalia's arm out of her grogginess.

"Huh?" Then she realized where she was and popped up in a split second.

"Ouch." Thalia looked down on her at her side. She was wrapped up and swelled with white bandages. A few had light blood stains on them but they were so tightly wrapped around her she might pop.

"Where are Carrie and Phoebe? I have to talk to both of them." The other girls looked around and Thalia spotted the new girl Katie beside her.

"Katie where were you went Carrie went down to the river?" Katie continued to be silent. Thalia shook her head in disgust.

"Katie, where were you when Carrie went down to the river?"

"Fine, I was out wondering around in the woods. Near the river. I must have drifted far from you because I really didn't hear anything until the end." Katie head looks down at her toes.

"You need to take responsibility for your actions. You should have been where we told you to be!" Thalia rubbed her brow with her hand. That hurt too.

"Where is Phoebe?" Thalia asked. One of the older girls responded:

"She is still with the Chimera. We have some girls out scoping out where the creature might be next."

"This is just wonderful. Where is Carrie now? Is she okay? I have to seriously talk to her." Carrie stepped forward and the other girls parted like the red sea.

"Yes, Thalia?" Carrie asked. She looked down and stared at her shoes

"Look up when I speak to you." Thalia had never been the power hungry, respect desired, SOB she was born to be but you know how that goes when something un planned happens and nobody is there to prepare for it.

"Could you all give us a moment?" Thalia shooed the other girls out and they went about doing their business and standing at their posts.

"Carrie, you pledged yourself to be a Huntress. To live forever unless wounded in battle. You need to tell me what happened. To every single detail. From what his name is, to where he goes to school or something, to what he is doing at this second. Start." Carries words just started pouring from her mouth. It almost seemed forever and ever and ever until she finally ended. Thalia didn't know how to punish her, even though Thalia loved a boy. Loves a boy. But the thing is is that Thalia never snuck away from the camp to see him. He died before she got the chance to even kiss him goodbye. All she got was that alone time with him after her died.

"Carrie, do you love this boy?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love your sisters and fellow huntresses?"

"Yes with all my heart. I will die for one of them and all of them. I love them so." Carrie said. He sounded content when she answered. No doubt or unsteadiness in her voice.

"You need to pick then. Between Brandon and your sisters. Now leave and follow up on your injuries, then go back to post." Thalia turned away, refusing to look at the girl she had forced internal punishment on. She knew which one she would pick out of obligation. Just then Artemis herself entered.

"Thalia, how are you feeling?"

"Physically, sore. Emotionally, sore. I just had to punish Carrie. Internally I mean. It will drive her crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I was forced by my obligation to show good leadership. This is spinning out of control. Lady Artemis, what do you think we should do?" Artemis took a seat next to Thalia's sleeping bag.

"I think you did the right thing. You told her, her options and whether or not she likes it she has to pick one. I know this is difficult but that is how it is supposed to go. If I didn't think you could handle it, I wouldn't have given you the job of being my lieutenant." Artemis said. After a few moments of silence Thalia spoke up.

"What is the total wreck?"

"You know you can heal with Ambrosia and nectar but we decided to do both. You have a big scar from right above your jaw down to your hip is a connecting scar from where the creature scratched you at. I'm glad we fixed you up before you bled to death. Also, you suffered from Hypothermia."

"I don't even really remember what was going down."

"Alright, I have to go. Rest and get some sleep." Artemis rubbed her arm and then left. Thalia noticed that she left behind a rose. Same deep red color a blood red color. It was a huge Rose and it smelled wonderful. Thalia placed the rose back where Artemis left it and went to get a mirror from her bag.

"Lieutenant, Percy Jackson is here. He wants to say something to you." Thalia was covered with bandages so nothing would be awkward.

"Go ahead and let him in."

"Hey, Thalia! What happened? You are all wrapped in bandages? What went down?"

"Fighting two of my people and fighting a Chimera all at once. That is what I get. Hopefully I'll be back to normal by tomorrow with pushing levels of dosage." Thalia vaguely smiled.

"You know Annabeth misses you. We were just talking about you the other day. She wants to say hey but she is at work right about now. She's working on designing Olympus still. She's got most of it done, not quite. She's checking some springs or some crap like that."

"That's good. I'm glad she's doing what she loves. What about you Percy? What are you doing now?"

"I'm capturing some monsters and finishing high school at the same time. It's a tough job. But, it works for me." Percy smiled. His black hair still a mess and green eyes as warm as his heart's content. He had gotten taller and more muscular too. Being 18 and fighting monsters with celestial swords would do that to you.

"You seem different, Thalia. What's wrong?" Thalia took her hand and graced over her bandages.

"Oh, I meant up here." And tapped his head.

"Oh, nothing. We just had an accident with some of the huntresses. As you know, Phoebe is missing, Carrie is not doing so well, and Katie won't talk more than I ask her. That gets really irritating. Things in the Huntresses are a brew. But until we find Phoebe we won't move. Did Lady Artemis call you down here to talk to me?" Thalia lay back down on her bag and stared at Percy. Percy's face went into a I-think-she-knew-from-the-beginning-of-his-plans face.

"Um, I, uh, well. Yes, she did call me down here but I came on my own accord. She didn't have to persuade me." Percy sat down next to me.

"You know Thalia; I need to tell you something." Thalia perked up just then.

"No, Percy you didn't! How is Annabeth going through all of this! Percy! You couldn't keep it contained could you! When is she due? Oh my Gods!"

"Whoa, what? Back down some, Annabeth isn't pregnant. Damn. No it's something else."

"What is it Percy?" Percy patted his pocket and felt all around him until he found something. Percy pulled out a black velvet box with gold trimming around the mouth of the box.

"Aw, Percy! Open it I want to see what it looks like!" Percy nervously chuckled and opened it up. It was white gold and it had two bands wrapped around each other. It was beautiful.

"It's a promise ring. I got it for her a couple of weeks ago. I walked by Tiffany's and I saw it and knew I had to get it. I borrowed some money from Chiron but I'll be paying him back in a couple of days." Percy looked at it one more time before closing the box and putting it back in his pocket.

"When are you going to give it to her?"

"I think maybe tonight when we have dinner. Take her out and walk around the edge of Central Park. When I give this to her, I want her to know I'm not saying no against marriage, just I'm not ready for it. I promise to one day get her an engagement ring." Percy smiled to himself.

"Looks like somebody is having a good memory."

"Yeah. . . I am. Well, I got to run. I'll help you catch the Chimera. Until we meet again." Percy hugged Thalia then left.

"It was good seeing you Percy." Thalia lay back down and stared at the roof.

"Luke, I wish I could've gotten you a promise ring. I still love you with all of my heart's content." With that Thalia fell asleep into a sleepless dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Initial and Final Destiny Chapter 6

Thalia slowly stirred from her slumber. She felt like she was waking up from a thousand year sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She was still in the same tent she fell asleep in. At that moment, Artemis came in.

"No more sleeping. I need you to go talk to Carrie. And see what side she picks. Her boyfriend or her huntress." Artemis took to looking for something in the corner.

"Are you looking for something my Lady?"

"Yes, it was a piece of paper I had wrote on so I wouldn't forget." Thalia looked next to her and saw a piece of paper. It was a death certificate.

"This wouldn't happen to be it would it?" Thalia dangled in front of her.

"Yes, it is. Thanks. Now go get ready for today. You had your break."

"My Lady, if you don't mind me asking you this, but why do you have a death certificate?" Thalia asked. Thalia was really curious since all the huntresses with immortal unless they die on the battle field.

"No reason."

"My Lady, I think I have the right to know." Thalia swung her legs across the side of the sleeping pad and then stood up.

"Since you are my Lieutenant I will tell you. The death certificate is for a friend of Percy's. He died the other day and we have to get the Gods' approval to bury him.

"Where Luke was buried?"

"Yes. Though Luke and this friend of Percy's will be in Hades, their physical being will hopefully be passed," Artemis stared at the certificate. "I hope he was a good kid."

"Are you escorting it up to Olympus? If so I would like to come."

"No, Lieutenant, I need you to help the huntresses pack up. We are moving to San Francisco again." Thalia looked down in disappointment then looked back up at Artemis.

"Yes My Lady." Thalia quickly jumped up from her sleeping pallet and got dressed. Artemis had already exited the tent and one of the huntresses Thalia wasn't acquainted with yet walked by her. She had the reddest hair Thalia ever seen. It was long and thin and she had the palest skin she ever seen too. Thalia ran up to meet her before she got too far off.

"Do I know you?" Thalia asked. The girl had been carrying a ton of wood so Thalia grabbed some wood to help her.

"Um, I don't know. I know your Thalia, the Lady's Lieutenant." The girl had been clearly startled.

"Yes, but I do not know who you are. What is your name?"

"My name is Lara. Artemis found me while you were asleep."

"Okay, are you a demigod or . . .?"

"No, I'm a normal human. Well now immortal huntress." Lara smiled. Lara turned her head to see all the other huntresses scattered to their jobs in packing up.

"Well nice to meet you Lara. Thank you for joining the huntresses. You brave enough too. Lady Artemis must have seen something remarkable." Thalia smiled and she and Lara finished putting down the wood. Thalia went back to her tent and gathered some of her stuff. Artemis was in the tent.

"My Lady, why are we going to San Francisco?"

"A tip we got saying that the Chimera is in San Francisco. At Zoe Nightshade's deathbed."

"What about the boy that is supposed to be buried with Luke?" Thalia asked. She put a hand on her hip and leaned on the sleeping pallet.

"We are going to bury the body before we finish going to San Francisco. You will accompany the body up there. Percy and Annabeth will also be up there."

"Are you sure you do not want to go up there?" Thalia asked. Thalia looked at the door and then back to Artemis.

"You will meet us at Alcatraz prison after you get done with the ceremony up there. I'm sending you up there because I know you would want to see Luke again." Artemis smiled. She knew what Luke meant to Thalia. Artemis was slowly waning Thalia's interest from Luke and back to the whole huntresses as a whole group. The huntresses were her new body and soul.

"Thank you My Lady."

"Plus, besides me you know how to do ceremonies of all kind." Artemis smiled and left the tent. Thalia sighed and then packed up her stuff to go. Thalia slipped on her white toga and gladiator scandals and fixed her hair. She had to look nice to produce a decent funeral. The toga was a symbol of not only virginity but a symbol of a pure soul. The pure soul giving the body a rest. The scandals were just tradition.

"Don't forget the death certificate," Artemis handed the paper to Thalia. "See you at Alcatraz." Artemis and the other huntresses left. Thalia stared at the certificate for a moment. The name looked so familiar.

"Malcolm . . . Where do I recognize that name from?" Thalia asked out loud.

"Oh my God!" She dropped the death certificate in horror. Malcolm was Annabeth's half-brother. Thalia grabbed the certificate from the ground and ran outside with it. She looked around and then found Artemis with Katie.

"My Lady, does Annabeth know?" Thalia panted.

"Yes, she gave it to Percy to give it to me." Artemis looked fine as if nothing really happened.

"Annabeth was the one who discovered him. Zeus promised her the same burial treatment as any other huntress. Except he's a male. You are forgetting part of your attire, Thalia." Artemis excused herself and walked by into the tent. Thalia followed her and stood in the corner of tent while she dug through her this. Then she pulled out what she was looking for. The Halo of Life. Ten points on a diamond halo (crown) pointed straight up at the sky. It's wide bottom thinned as it came closer to the top. It was the halo of all halos. The brightest of the brightest. The beautiful of the beautiful.

"I have my own. Plus you can't where mine because it's only meant for a Goddess. Plus this one was my very first Lieutenant's halo," Thalia bowed down and allowed Artemis to slip it on. She slipped it right over Thalia's bangs and fit beautifully over her bun.

"I wish it was under better circumstances to wear this." Thalia looked up the Artemis.

"I wish so too. Good luck. Go ahead and head up there. The sooner the better. Remember, don't mess up." Artemis smiled then left. Thalia did the same thing and went to the empire state building. She had on some mortal clothes over the ritual clothing so nobody would get suspicious. It was fall so it was pretty chilly in New York City. Seeing everybody dress in trench coats, ear muffs, scarves, beanies, and more. It was cool to be immersed back into what her old life was like. Millions and millions of people coming together as one in a crowd called a sea of people. Hearing the horns honk and people getting cussed at. See the trees in Central park rattle in the bone chilly wind. She gazed at the concert that was happening in the park and saw them having a blast. Too bad she would never do that again. Maybe she would for a mission or something. Ah, here it is. Thalia thought. The Empire State building was bigger than she remembered it since she hadn't been in it for 2 years. She walked inside and went immediately to the elevator. The elevator doors were closing and then the security guard realized she was on it without any security clearance. The guard was running up to the elevator when its doors were shut.

"Good one Officer." Thalia smiled. Then the elevator took off to Olympus. The doors opened and all the sceneries were exposed. It was even more heavenly since Annabeth started working on it. Her work seemed ungodly for a moment it was so good. The floor was covered in travertine tiles and white columns stood gracefully down the way towards where the Gods and Goddesses were. It was still under construction so there was a lot of tape and plastic draping everywhere. There was a room over to the side that said: "Annabeth's Room." Thalia laughed because she was pretty sure Percy was sleeping in there too. Thalia continued to push forward until she got to the steps to enter the passageway.

Once she entered the passageway and exited in the room, Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon were all there.

"Where is Artemis?" Zeus asked. His voice roared.

"My Lady asked me to come here for her. To perform the ceremony." Zeus looked skeptical but then sat back down.

"Do you know how to perform the ceremony, Thalia?"

"Yes sir, I do. Otherwise, My Lady wouldn't have asked me to do this. I'm her Lieutenant; I have to know how to do what she does." Thalia said back. She meant she was going to stand her ground.

"Alright, once my brother gets here, we will start the ceremony. Annabeth, go show her where your room is for her to get ready." Annabeth appeared from behind Athena. She was beside her and moved around her. Annabeth joined Thalia and they walked back up to Annabeth's room.

"It's so good to see you again, Thalia." Annabeth wrapped her arms around Thalia tight and Thalia reciprocated.

"It's good to see you too. Hey, where's Percy?" Thalia took off her coat.

"He's...somewhere on Olympus." Annabeth helped Thalia straighten out her toga and then her hair and halo.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, and I want to say this. I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. I said my good byes before they were necessary." Annabeth smiled weakly.

"Still, I wish I were here on a different circumstance," Thalia sighed and sat down on Annabeth's bed. "Are you going to be there?"

"Well yes and no. I can't be in there since I am still mortal and you all are performing an immortal act. But, I will get some alone time with him before the burial is done." Annabeth smiled weakly. Annabeth put her hands behind her head/neck and took something off. Annabeth pulled out something stringy looking. She handed it to Thalia. It was a gold locket in the shape of an owl with a thin gold string. On the back of the locket had an engraving that said: _"Keep Your Faith and Love Your Family and Friends and you will always be blessed. I love you, Baby Sister. Love, Malcolm."_

"Oh my Gods, Annabeth. It is so beautiful. I can't take this." Thalia went to go put it in Annabeth's hand but Annabeth wrapped her hands around Thalia's hand.

"Take it. I know that you will take care of it. I miss Malcolm very dearly but I will always remember him with or without the locket." Thalia wanted to cry but held on strong.

"I hear Zeus talking. I think it's time to go." Annabeth said.

"Oh Annabeth!" Thalia wrapped her arms around Annabeth and embraced her in a tight hug. Annabeth hugged her back and they stayed like that for a long time.

"Um, Thalia, you are choking me."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I guess I'll see you in a bit. Oh, hey, will you put this on me?" Thalia handed back the necklace and Annabeth put it on her.

"Okay, go before he gets mad." Annabeth shooed her out and all Thalia could do is laugh. She joined Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and now Hades just showed up. Malcolm was laid down on a table, covered by an Athena shroud. Athena was there because Malcolm was her son and she was going to participate in the burial process.

"Are you ready, Thalia?" Zeus asked. Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and Athena all sat down in their chairs and Thalia stood beside Malcolm, his head poking out from under the shroud. His face was pale and cold. His hair was combed neatly and his face didn't have an expression on it.

"It's time." Zeus called. Thalia sighed and laid her hand delicately on Malcolm's forehead and began saying:

"_Αγαπητοί τέχνη σε χιλ. στον ουρανό, ευλογημένο να είναι αυτό το αγόρι. Ένα αγόρι που είναι η ζωή είχε αφαιρεθεί όταν το κακό επικράτησε. Ευλογημένος να είναι αυτό το αγόρι που δεν έρχεται για να σας μάταια, αλλά σε θρίαμβο. Triumph να νικήσει το κακό του και αναπαύεται ειρηνικά λόγω του. Ευλογημένος να είναι αυτό το αγόρι που δεν είχε κανένα οίκτο για τον εαυτό του αλλά για τους άλλους. Άλλοι τον οποίο προσπάθησε να βοηθήσει, αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά. Ευλογημένος να είναι αυτό το αγόρι που έρχονται σε σας για έναν τρόπο της αιώνιας ζωής στη μετά θάνατον ζωή. Ο ίδιος παραδοθεί μακριά από τον πειρασμό ακόμα και στα πιο αγαπημένα χέρια σας. Ευλογημένος να είναι αυτό το αγόρι που άφησε αυτό το σώμα να έρθει στην μετά θάνατον ζωή. Άφησε την οικογένειά του να είναι μαζί σας και την αγαπημένη του πατέρα εσύ τα χέρια σας. Ευλογημένος να είναι αυτό το αγόρι, όπως αυτός που ενώνει με ειρήνη και για πάντα περισσότερο ευγνώμων που αναχωρούν. Αγαπητοί τέχνη σε χιλ. ουρανό, σας δίνω Malcolm Arthur Lewis για παντοτινά. Αμήν." _

Dear art in thou in heaven, blessed be this boy. A boy whose life was taken away when evil prevailed. Blessed be this boy who comes to you not in vain, but in triumph. Triumph in defeating his evil and resting peacefully because of it. Blessed be this boy who had no pity on himself but for others. Others whom he tried to help but was too late. Blessed be this boy who come to you for a way of eternal life in the afterlife. He delivered himself away from temptation right into your beloved hands. Blessed be this boy who left this body to join you in the afterlife. Left his family to be with you and your beloved hands thou father. Blessed be this boy as he joins you in peace and forever more a grateful departing. Dear art in thou heaven, I give to you Malcolm Arthur Lewis for forevermore. Amen.

Thalia lifted her hand from his forehead and placed a jewel on his forehead. As Thalia delivered her prayer her halo started glowing and she started to glow. She looked like an angel. She was still glowing because the process wasn't over just yet. After she placed the jewel on his forehead, she shed a tear and smeared it across his eyelids, so he could see in the afterlife. She smeared another tear on his ears so he could hear in the afterlife, another tear so he could talk in the afterlife. She backed away from him so Athena could look down at her son and Zeus could look down at his grandson. She went back and sat down in Artemis' Lieutenant Chair. She had to finish the ceremony but she would wait until Athena and Zeus finished up with him. After a while they went back to their seats and Thalia joined Malcolm's side. Hades was up there with her too. To send him to his grave, Thalia had to start a prayer in sync with Hades.

"_Κατά την αναχώρησή σας, θα πρέπει να χαθεί. Ήσουν λάτρευε, αγαπημένες, και η φροντίδα. Κατά την αναχώρησή σας, θα τους δούμε ξανά κάποια μέρα, αλλά μέχρι τότε, κρατήστε την." _

When you depart you will be missed. You were adored, cherished, and caring. When you depart you will see them again someday but until then, hold on.

Two goblets appeared filled with red wine for Thalia and Hades to drink it. To complete the ceremony you have to wish the dead a toast.

"Here's to a better afterlife."

"Here's to a better afterlife." They clanked goblets and drank the wine. Thalia had never tasted something so good. But if you drink too much you'll end up in the afterlife.

"The ceremony is concluded." Just then Poseidon called in Annabeth, who Percy was following. The Gods and Goddesses left just leaving Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia. Annabeth brought with her a rose. A rose like they did for Thalia when Luke died.

"You know that I still love you very much." Annabeth said. She had pulled the shroud down and was now caressing his hair, in a loving manner.

"I wish you were still here Malcolm. To see all your brothers and sisters again. To sword fight with me again. I'll never forget the time when we were sword fighting and it seemed to go on forever and ever. We were very concentrated on nothing but our movements. Finally, I won. I honestly think you let me win. I think about that all the time. Especially, when I am fixing to go to sleep. Well, Malcolm, good bye. Sleep in Heavenly peace." Annabeth started sobbing on Percy's shoulder. He tried to comfort her but she steadily kept going. Percy was rubbing her back and arms trying to comfort her. Thalia did everything to keep herself from crying. After a few moments they left and Thalia was to put the body in the same room Luke was in and then from there Hades would take care of it. She did as she was told but when she got to the room Luke wasn't there. She knew better than to expect he would still be in there from 2 years ago. She put him on the sleeping pallet in that room.

"I wish we could have spent more time together. Rest in Peace."

(A/N: Like it? Click on the box that says Story alerts or author alerts. Comments or concerns? Click the review box and leave a comment and/or concern. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it!—Savvy)


End file.
